The League of Ramona's Evil Exes
The League of Evil Exes is a loose association of villains who used to date Ramona Flowers before she met Scott Pilgrim. They are the main antagonists in the series, and their one and only goal is to interfere and control Ramona's love life, making Scott a primary target. According to Ramona, Scott has to fight (and defeat) all seven Ex's to continue dating her. Whether from Ramona herself or the League, Scott learns of each Ex's past relationships with her. The League was formed when Gideon Graves, after being left by Ramona, posted a drunken rant on Craigslist. The other six exes responded to the rant, and Gideon used this situation to take his "revenge" on Ramona. The Evil Exes *'Matthew Patel' is Ramona's first evil ex-boyfriend. He is Indian and has mystical powers and can summon "Demon Hipster Chicks" at will. Scott gains $2.10 for defeating him in an epic battle at Club Rockit in which Matthew barely touches Scott. *'Lucas Lee 'is Ramona's second evil ex-boyfriend, a pro skateboarder turned movie star. Scott often mistakes him for Lucas Wilson. Scott tricks Lucas into doing a difficult and fatal grind trick on some icy rails. Scott gets $14 in coins and a Mithril Skateboard (that he can't use since he lacks a skateboarding proficiency) for defeating him. *'Todd Ingram' is Ramona's third evil ex-boyfriend. He is a bass player for The Clash at Demonhead. He has special "Vegan-based" psychic powers (although he is secretly consuming non-vegan foods). Personality-wise, he is incredibly arrogant, narcissistic, and uncaring, as well as a liar. In addition to cheating on his vegan diet, he repeatedly cheats on Envy, his childhood love, with Lynette, the band's drummer. Scott gets some money (again in coins) plus an Extra Life when he defeats him with a powerful headbutt. *'Roxanne "Roxie" Richter' is Ramona's fourth evil ex, an ex-girlfriend, and her former college roommate. She is a "half-ninja" and an accomplished fine artist, who taught Ramona much of what she knows in terms of her ninja abilities and subspace. Scott continuously wondered why Ramona kept correcting him that the term "Ex-Boyfriends" was actually "Exes" until he finally figures out that Ramona once had a "sexy phase" relationship with Roxy. [Roxy has an inferiority complex over her "half-ninja" background, as well as her figure. She claims Scott is a "pussy" who refuses to fight his own battles, prompting Scott to finally mature in his relationship with Ramona, gaining a sword called the "Power of Love". When defeated by Scott, she explodes into a cascade of woodland creatures, a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog series. *'Kyle & Ken Katayanagi 'are Ramona's fifth and sixth evil ex-boyfriends, a pair of Japanese twins who often finish each others sentences. The pair are 'expert roboticists' who summon robots to fight Scott. They vowed to work together closely once the pair realized Ramona had been cheating on them with each other. After three separate attacks by robots fail to defeat Scott, the twins capture Kim Pine to lure Scott to them, pointing out in the meantime that Kim may still be in love with Scott. Scott defeats them and gets $79.95 for Ken, $74.95 for Kyle, and a $2 twins bonus (again all in coins) after defeating them as well as an Achievement for finishing them both at the same time. *'''Gideon Gordon Graves '''is the leader of the League of Ramona's Evil Ex-Boyfriends and suggested to be Ramona's boyfriend previous to Scott, in New York City. He is mentioned several times throughout the series, but never seen fully until the end of Volume 3. He is the owner of "The Chaos Theatre" in NYC and "GGG Heavy Industries," which is opening "Chaos Theatre Toronto". Ramona has also "worked for" him previously, though her work is implied to be sexual in some way. He eventually makes contact with Scott in volume 5, simply to taunt him by asking when would be a convenient time to die. There is also a small cat living at Ramona's house by the same name. After defeating Gideon, Scott received $7,777,777 in coins which sprays all over the viewing audience in a painful manner. Role in Ultima All seven members of the League have been made part of the Brotherhood of Blood, with Gideon as Alejandro's second in command. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Blood Category:Groups